A Black Envelope
by Necronom Hezberek Mortix
Summary: Raven receives an incriminating letter that changes her life as well as someone else's. The Titans go into battle, not knowing if they'll come out alive or not. Full understanding of the TT episode "Spellbound" is highly recommended.
1. The Envelope

**A Black Envelope**

**Author's Note - **I apologize if this story has characters (R+R) that become super OOC, but this is just my 2nd story. If you want a probably better one, check out "A Story Retold". It's another RobRae in the making. That one should be better. However, if you still want to read this one, carry on! :)

* * *

**Raven's POV**

_Ding Dong!_

The obnoxious doorbell woke me up again. Lately I've been sleeping really late and waking up just as late. I don't know why I've been so tired or stressed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Mail call!" Beast Boy's annoying voice cut through the stark silence that I had just reestablished. "Hey Raven, you have an envelope. It doesn't have a return address so I don't know who it's from. No, I _haven't _opened it, so you can relax." Beast Boy slid the envelope under my door. I yawned and unwillingly got out of my bed, pushing away my dark silk sheets. Even though it was noon, my room was still pretty dark as usual. The doorway was only lit at the bottom from the light in the hallway. I got down and fumbled abound on the floor attempting to find the letter. The black envelope blended in well with my dark carpet. I picked it up and turned on a nearby lamp. There was nothing on the front of the envelope except my name written in silver cursive. I opened it, not knowing what to expect.

_Raven,_

_Are you missing a dark secret? Something you've kept locked away in a white chest under your bed? If you would like, you may come and retrieve it._

_Signed,_

_S_

I reread the words on the fine paper in my alabaster hands, much more frantically this time.

_No, no, no! It can't possibly be! He couldn't have gotten his filthy hands on my book. If he really has it, he would have had to be in my room! If I get it back, he's going to be a dead man. _

As I thought this, the lamp I had turned on flickered and turned off, a result of my emotions surging, leaving the incriminating letter and myself in the dark.


	2. Disrupted Dinner

**Disclaimer - **Don't own anything but the story's plot line. I do not intend to profit from any of my stories or anyting. The original creators should take credit for the creation of the Titans.

* * *

At dinner, I was still thinking about the letter Slade sent me. I still couldn't believe he let himself into _my_ room. _I myself_ don't let anyone into my room. Ever. Except, of course, for Robin. I knew I could trust him with everything. He was the one to figure out I was the gem to my prophecy. He was also the one to save me from myself and my demon father, not to mention a fall from atop a high building. We also shared that special mental bond first created then I entered the confines of his mind when he was attacked by a Slade that then didn't exist to anyone except him. He almost killed himself that night. I was extremely happy he didn't. I've always cared for Robin just a little more than a friend. I don't know if he also felt that way, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't since he likes Starfire. Damn her beautiful alien eyes and gorgeous long red hair. Not to mention her nice body. I hate how she looks at Robin.

"Hey, you haven't touched your dinner, Raven. Everything alright?" Robin asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I answered, still thinking about him.

"Oh, okay. What were you thinking about?" he asked, wanting to understand.

"It's nothing," I insisted.

He nodded and started to eat the sauté chicken Cyborg had prepared earlier. I stared at my own plate, also full of the chicken and spaghetti. Cyborg was gobbling down his creations. Beast boy had his special plate of tofu in the microwave and the spaghetti on his plate. Starfire had a plate of unidentifiable yellow stuff, hopefully chicken and spaghetti doused in mustard. She also had a cup of purple-pink Tamaranian berry juice, which Silkie was also drinking in the corner of the Titan's living room. I slowly picked up the metal fork near my plate and stabbed a small piece of the sauté chicken and brought it to my lips. The second before I put it in my mouth, the red alarm light shone brightly along with the blaring alarm.

"Oh good! My tofu's done!" exclaimed Beast Boy excitedly.

"When are an alarm and red light ever good, chicken brain?" I asked him sarcastically as I put the fork down on my plate and stood up.

"Beast Boy, you are aware that the flashing light and noise signal trouble in the city, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Haha, yeah. But I still bet my tofu is done!" he replied, walking to the microwave.

"Enough talking, Beast Boy, get back here. It's big trouble back at the old library. I'd think it's Slade, but my report isn't specifying," Cyborg informed, looking at the screen built into his robotic arm.

"We'd better get going then. Don't want to keep Slade waiting," Robin asserted, running out of the room.

"But I didn't say-"

"Let it go," I interrupted, swiftly following Robin out. The rest of the Titans flew or ran out with Cyborg sighing and rushing out last.

* * *

**Author's Note - **If you have suggestions for this chapter's name, please review or PM me with your answers! Constructive Criticism is welcome for all of my chapters.


	3. Encounters

**Disclaimer - **I don't own the Teen Titans as usual. Too Bad. I do not intend to profit from any of my stories or anyting. The original creators should take credit for the creation of the Titans.

* * *

We approached the old crumbling building and walked around, searching for someone or something. I knew Robin was looking for Slade.

"Friends! Please pause! I hear something!" Starfire noticed.

We all froze and held our breaths. I looked around at all my fellow Titans, of course lingering on Robin. He didn't seem to notice, or care.

Out of nowhere, two exploding discs came out into the open which I saw out of the corner of my right eye. I was able to catch a glimpse of a disc before it exploded near Beast Boy. It had Slade's symbol on it. I knew for sure now that Slade was up to something. He jumped out from the smoke and used his Bo staff to hit Cyborg like a baseball bat. Cyborg was still blinded by the smoke and fell black with a grunt. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and attempted to claw at Slade's bronze mask. Slade easily avoided the attack and jabbed Beast Boy the tiger in the face. Starbolts in the air blinded everyone's vision. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. Slade took that opportunity to bash me in the stomach.

"Ugh!" I yelled, clenching my stomach. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I put some of my power and self into a nearby rock and hurled it at the villain. To my extreme surprise, he caught it effortlessly and threw the boulder straight back at me. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. I didn't have enough time to react so I just stayed there levitating with my mouth slightly open before Robin rushed in and pushed me out of harm's way. We rolled a few times on the ground before coming to a stop. We both were breathing heavily. His sweet breath was warm on my skin. The corners of my lips started to turn up into a smile, but then he said, "That could have been bad," and got up from me. He reached out his gloved hand and helped me up.

"Where's Slade?" I firmly asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find him," he responded, taking a quick second to look at me. We stood back to back in anxious poses, just waiting for something to happen. And then, it did.

There was a screech from the other side of the area, promptly followed by a small explosion. Robin and I instantly whipped our heads towards the disturbance.

"Who or what was that?" he wondered out loud.

"It sounded like Beast Boy!"

Just then, a scream and another explosion occurred, this time from the opposite side of the dark room. I felt small vibrations in the floor through my feet.

"That was Cyborg!" I realized.

"That means Slade's plan is to target each one of us and bring us down individually!" Robin agreed. "We have to stop him before we all go down!"

We started running across the area towards the last explosion. "I just hope we're not too late," he solemnly said.

As we ran, another explosion sounded but beforehand, there was a strange shot like noise. I couldn't tell what it was. Robin paused for a bit, obviously confused with the situation. "What the hell is Slade doing? He's never done anything like this before," he pondered.

"Well whatever he's doing, it's working. Robin, we're the only ones left not captured," I told him.

"Let's keep going. Stay with me," the Boy Wonder instructed.

"I intend to."

After only a few steps, the ground beneath our feet opened up and swallowed us.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Please Review! Constructive Criticism is greatly welcomed! Comments and questions are also welcome.


	4. Slade Returns

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the Teen Titans. And gummy bears are yummy. I do not intend to profit from any of my stories or anything. The original creators should take credit for the creation of the Titans.

* * *

We hit the ground much too fast for us to react. It was like only a 10 foot drop. We lay sprawled on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were two gray walls around us. I looked further down and saw another gray wall.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Robin recovered and also looked around. "I think we're in a maze."

Suddenly, a faint buzzing sounded I looked up to see a very light, barely visible, electric field covering the very top of the maze walls. I knew that if I tried to fly up above the maze, I'd electrocute myself. The only way out was going to be through.

"We can't get out! We'll have to go through the maze," Robin said, affirming my thoughts.

An eerie voice rang out in the cold silence.

"Or, you could come with me."

"And why would we _ever _do that, Slade?"

"You would if you want to make it out of here."

"No thanks," I said, reinforcing Robin's side.

"Since you won't come with me, I'll just have to take you!"

As he said that, he grabbed Robin and then thrust his arm to hit an almost invisible button on one of the gray walls adjacent to him and Robin. From the button wall, another wall quickly emerged and cut in front of me. I stepped back, trying not to get caught in the fast-moving wall's path. I heard Slade's footsteps and promptly phased through the wall. As I stepped out from the wall, my high hopes had fallen into cavernous depths of despair as I realized Slade had already run away with Robin. I sighed and ran following them.


	5. The Defeat and the Rescue

**Disclaimer - **I don't own the Titans show/comics so whatever. I love them though! I do not intend to profit from any of my stories or anyting. The original creators should take credit for the creation of the Titans.

This chapter was inspired by my good choir friend Lynnea! Thanks!

* * *

I flew after them, hoping for the best. I stopped short when I saw Robin, the Boy Wonder, beat up and in a straight jacket lying on the ground.

_No! Robin! I have to defeat Slade now!_

"Show yourself, Slade! Take your defeat like a real man!" I yelled into the darkness.

"It is you that shall be defeated," ad deep throaty voice pierced through the cold, once peaceful silence.

_No, no, it cannot be. No, please, no. _

I turned around and, of course, behind me, out came the dreaded dragon, Malchior.

"Well sweet Raven, I'm back and full of vengeance," Malchior, the extremely large purple and black dragon roared. His voice rang in my ears. This was going to be a long day.

"I hope you have enjoyed your life since I left you. You better have because your life ends tonight," he said, threatningly. He lunged at me with a large open claw. I leapt backwards, avoiding the attack. Malchior shot a flamethrower at me. Having fought him before and knowing what I was up against, I simply raised a black energy dome shield for protection. The blazing fire stopped so I tried the curse that had initially concealed him in the book.

"Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!"

Nothing happened. I was missing the book! Where had Slade put my enchanted book? Could I summon the book like Rorek, the real wizard, had done? I closed my eyes, attempting to focus to see if I could remember any spell Malchior had taught me. My face twisted with concentration warped into a scowl. I needed to have a spell now! Racking my brain for a spell with my eyes closed probably wasn't my best idea because the next thing I knew was me being stepped on by the huge, ferocious dragon. I squirmed under the legendary beast's foot. Pain surged through my back and neck. It was almost unbearable. I released some energy from under me to help suppress some of the pressure my body was supporting. It started to work as my back felt a little better, but I needed to create a blast of power at Malchior to force him off me. The energy I could muster was just enough to push him away. Malchior screeched and blew fire at me, still being sprawled on the ground. The fire licked my feet as I fought to stand. I jumped away sloppily, landing on my stomach. I frantically tried to escape Malchior's clutches, but after several well-aimed grabs, he caught me.

"Well well, sweet darling Raven. Trying to run away from the inevitable fate of being destroyed?" he devilishly asked while squeezing the air out of me. I struggled ferociously, trying to get out of his deathly grasp. I could hear my bones crushing together, just waiting to break. I was desperate. Just a few seconds more and I would be a blue, black, and gray blobby mess on the ground. I tightly closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

"A…zar…ath…Met…ri…on…Zin…thos!"

I unleashed my soul self into Malchior. The tremendous pain was lifted. Released. Gone. I was one with his body now. Malchior, the one who double crossed me. The one that had broken my heart. I felt his emotions now. I searched his brain, then his heart. Nothing. No regret, guilt, or resentment. What a cruel heart it was. Full of hate, anger, rage. My own soul synchronized with his own. I unleashed all the emotions I kept caged in my soul. All my sides empowered my emotions. The hatred overflowed into Malchior's soul. I was going to destroy him. From the inside out. Just as he destroyed me. Black power surged through Malchior's dragon veins. It burst out of his mouth and eyes and consumed him. His claw released my material body which fell to the ground. My soul self emerged from the energy consumed body and reentered my own. I attempted to rise from the ground but immediately collapsed. My mind, body, and soul all had been overwhelmed.

"Raven!"

A familiar voice rang out in the dark. His voice was like music to my ears.

"Robin! Oh god, are you okay?" I yelled, still on the floor, craning my neck to look at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm fine," he replied. I sighed with relief, relaxing my exhausted body. I heard soft but firm footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw my love wrestle out of the straight jacket and offer his now free hand to me. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me close into a loving hug. "You did it. You got him back for the terrible thing he did to you last year."

"You care?" I asked him.

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I? I've atually cared for you more than a friend since I met you and the others." He answered, a hint of love in his face.

"I don't know, I just thought only Beast Boy cared. And I also thought you were in love with Starfire."

"She does too. But I only liked her for a while," he responded.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we should probably go find the others so we can defeat Slade," I said.

"We will." He intertwined his fingers with mine. "Together."

I smiled more than I had ever before.

"I love your smile. How come you never smiled like that at home before?" he asked with a big smile of his own.

"I never had a reason to."

"And now you do."

He leaned in and kissed me. A long, sweet kiss. The best kiss I have ever had. Probably the only kiss I've had for a long, long time. I was elated out of my mind.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note - **Please review! It actually helps a lot! Thanks! Keep on reading! Comments and questions are welcomed.


	6. We've Found Them, but Can We Save Them?

**Disclaimer **– I don't own the Titans at all. I do not intend to profit from writing these stories. The creators of the show/comics should take credit for the creation of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Robin pointed to the far side of the maze where we had heard the first scream and explosion.

"Beast Boy! We're coming for you! Hold on!" Robin yelled. No answer. Come to think of it, we heard absolutely nothing.

"Did Slade just ditch us here? Did he just leave you on the ground and leave?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I blacked out and woke to you beating the crap out of Malchior. Good job by the way," he said.

"Thanks."

We walked for what seemed like hours through the dark maze. It was probably really late at night now. Where were the others?

I followed Robin around a corner but then bumped into him.

"NO!"

I looked past him and gasped. "No! We have to stop him!"

"Oh, but you are too late, lovebirds." Slade's voice cut through the air like a sharp blade through butter. He knelt in a clearing with Beast Boy's chest close. Around Beast Boy's neck, a restraining collar held him, kept him from morphing. In Slade's hand, a sharp knife.

"Come any closer to me and his head comes off. There's just enough space for me to slide this knife into his neck and kill him for good," he threatened.

I sharply inhaled as I looked around the clearing. In each corner was one of our friends. In the last, a pile of junk and scrap metal.

"Robin! They're all here! All our friends!" I realized, a deathly shriek just urging to be heard pushed at my vocal cords.

I looked around again, seeing what damage had been done. Cyborg was on the ground, his cybernetic parts gray, showing he had been shut down. I scanned the clump of junk in the last corner and spotted his main battery cell amidst all the other pieces of metal. In the next corner was a big orange ball which contained a scared yet frustrated looking Starfire. Luckily, she was conscious.

"What do we do? We can't have Beast Boy die, he's a crucial part of the team!" Robin hurriedly asked, a confused look present on his face. As much as I hated to admit it, Beast Boy was crucial to the team. He had saved us all at various times. And now, he was on the brink of death.

"Well?" Slade demanded.

Robin quickly looked at me and nodded. I understood him completely. I needed to get Slade and the knife away from Beast Boy immediately. I closed my eyes and opened a portal beneath me and disappeared. A second later, I reappeared directly behind Slade and grabbed his sides. His eyes widened as he found himself flying across the room. He grunted loudly as he hit the dense, cold wall.

"Go!" I yelled at Robin.

He leapt at Slade with a strong leg extended, smashing Slade's face. Robin threw a flurry of fast punches at the masked villain, but Slade caught one and violently bent Robin's wrist. Robin shrieked and Slade furiously stabbed Robin's stomach with his fist. Robin flew a few feet backwards and fell to the ground. Slade laughed as he advanced towards Robin.

"NO!" I screamed as my eyes glowed a sharp white. I raised my arms up fiercely and two pieces of the earth bent up to smash together with Slade in-between. I rushed to Robin's side, quickly healing his broken wrist.

"Thanks, but go help the others. Slade's bound to come out any second," he ordered.

"I want to stay and fight. You should go help the others. Cyborg's battery cell is in the trash heap over there." I pointed to the corner. "You know how to restart his system."

"Get Beast Boy's collar off first."

"No problem." I flew over to Beast Boy in the center of the area and exerted my power over the collar, causing it to dismantle. Beast Boy rubbed his neck, a few scratches bled as his hand touched his skin.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"No time to explain," I replied, helping him to his feet.

A low rumbling came from where I had trapped Slade and the villain burst out, spewing rocks all over the place. "I cannot be stopped that easily!" he roared.

"No one said it was going to be easy," I said, back to my deadpan voice. "Beast Boy, go help Robin free the others. See if you can release Starfire," I instructed.

"Roger that," he said, running off towards Starfire in the large orange orb.

"Let's go, Slade. Give me all you've got," I commanded, balls of energy ready at my hands.

He rushed at me and used a sweeping kick then grabbed my right arm. He swung me around and flung me towards a gray maze wall.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I hit the wall.

"This could be fun, hmm?" he asked, not waiting for my response, throwing me across the room again. Beast Boy saw me hit the ground like an old rag doll and transformed into a triceratops and rammed Slade. Slade struggled against the dinosaur's sharp and deadly horns. He reached at his belt and pulled out an explosive and dropped it casually. The dinosaur's eyes widened and he tried to run away but the instant before it exploded, I enclosed the bomb in black energy so it burst safely within my power. I threw the dust at Slade's face. A stupid idea, but it proved effective. Slade was temporarily blinded. I quickly levitated a giant slab of stone and crushed Slade with it.

"Beast Boy, go free Starfire!" I yelled.

"I don't know how!" he complained just as loudly. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself.

_No, of course you don't._

"Try to pop it or something. Just try not to hurt her," I told him, my eyes still locked on the pile of rubble Slade was under.

"Okay," he said, reverting to triceratops form again. He started to ram the large orb with his sharp horns.

"I can't penetrate it! And she can't get out with her powers! It's like a power proof ball or something. What do I do now?" he yelled from Starfire's position.

"I…I don't know." I realized I didn't really have a formulated plan at all.

_Pop a ball Slade made? Yeah right like that would work. What can I do?_

* * *

**Author's Note - **I'm now taking reviews and suggestions (thru reviews or PM) about what should I (Raven) do to save my teammates. I have no idea how to end this fight scene, so if you have any actual ideas, not just some funny stuff like the world should blow up, then I'd be glad to hear from you. Thanks!


	7. We've Got You Now

**A Black Envelope Ch 7**

**Disclaimer –** I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not intend to profit from my stories/fan fictions. The original creators of the Titans should take credit. I only made up the plot line.

* * *

"Robin! It's a power proof ball! No offense, but you don't have any powers. Would you know how to get rid of it?" I asked softly.

"None taken, and I'm working on it," he responded, rushing to an eager Starfire.

_Whew, good. I didn't offend him. Thank god. That would have been really bad for us if I had._ I smacked myself for thinking those thoughts.

_No, Raven. Get a hold of your emotions. Do not let Happy and Love take over. You're in a mission for crying out loud! Snap out of it!_

I turned my focus back to the slab of rock that pinned Slade to the ground. How long could I hold him?

"Oh please friend Robin. How are you going to free me? I do wish to assist you against the Slade," Starfire pleaded.

"It's okay, Star. I'll get you out of that thing soon enough," he responded calmly. He started rifling through his belt to see if he had any weapons that would help free Starfire.

"Birdarang, no. Telescopic Bo staff, no. Explosive discs, no. Freeze discs, maybe. I have to get a weapon that frees superheroes from a power-proof ball," he stated.

"Hey dude, this is no time for joking! And that's coming from me!" Beast Boy yelped, retrieving Cyborg's trashed battery cell.

"Um, B? I think maybe I should restart Cyborg," Robin offered sternly.

"Oh fine. I've messed up Cy before so I agree," Beast Boy replied as he simply gave up and swapped places with Robin. He started to sort the rest of Robin's weapons.

"See if you find anything in there that would help us. Just don't blow anything up!" Robin commanded to the shape shifter while he began restarting Cyborg. Cyborg's mechanical parts started to brighten, emitting the familiar blue color. Cyborg groaned a little as he came to.

"Ugh, what happened?" he wondered, rubbing his head. "All I remember is falling down a dark hole."

"We've almost got Slade down, but we need to free Starfire from that orange orb thing," Robin informed.

"On it!" Cyborg rushed to Beast Boy's side and started examining the material that contained Starfire. He poked at it a few times.

"Oh glorious! Cyborg, you have been revived!" she squealed.

"Yeah, now hold still," he instructed as he took out his finger blow torch, trying to melt the substance.

I on the other hand, was trying to keep Slade stuck to the ground but soon his strength was stronger than the force I could exert on the slab. He burst out of his predicament once again, this time laughing.

"It seems that you cannot contain me at all!" he exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" a firm voice said. I looked back to see Robin run up to Slade and jump on his chest. He leapt off just as quickly and jabbed Slade's stomach and threw him across the ground. Slade skidded a bit, pushing fine black dust into the air. I broke the slab of stone I had used earlier into tiny pieces and ferociously pounded Slade with them.

"I always knew you were better than Terra," he commented.

"Thanks. You're really sweet," I responded, smiling as I did so. A smile peeked up on his face as well.

We heard a crash and turned around.

"Boo yah! What now, Slade?" Cyborg cheered and danced around with Beast Boy.

"Thank you so much, friend Cyborg!" Starfire applauded, now free of her capture.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Cyborg. How'd you do it?" Robin asked, thankful.

"All I really did was use one of your freeze discs on the ball, then I smashed it into pieces. It might have been power-proof, but there's always good old science!" he announced triumphantly.

"I knew it!" Robin yelled.

"Stop crushing me with rocks you imbeciles!"

We all turned around to see Slade obviously angry.

"Or what," Cyborg asked, sounding uninterested.

Slade growled and ran at us, but we were ready.

We quickly encircled Slade and Robin yelled, "Titans, GO!"

* * *

We all started attacking Slade. It was no use trying to attack him one by one, so we just went full out. Starbolts flew, sonic cannons were blasted, birdarangs, explosive discs, and freeze discs were thrown, as were shots of my own dark power. Beast Boy was a gorilla throwing boulders into the center. Robin held up his hand, signaling us to stop the barrage. Th dust and smoke cleared to reveal a finally defeated Slade, well-beaten and motionless. We had finally done it.

"Now that was intense," Beast Boy said as he broke the silence.

"Agreed," the rest of us said simultaneously.

"Why don't you guys take him down to the control station," I suggested. The team looked at Robin for a confirmation. He looked back at them with a questioning face.

"What, just because I didn't make it official doesn't mean you shouldn't do it? Go, take him," Robin urged kindly.

The three Titans nodded and flew off, Beast Boy the pterodactyl carried Cyborg and Starfire the Tamaranian hoisted the villain up into the air.

"You're not joining them?" I asked, turning to face Robin.

"Now why on Earth would I do that when I can stay here with you," he offered, smiling at me, a sparkle in his eyes. "What are you still doing here?"

I walked over to the pile of junk in the corner and replied, "I wanted to look around."

"Oh, okay. Looking for something?" he asked playfully.

"You know what I'm looking for, Robin," I stated flatly.

"I do. And it's right here."

He leaned down and moved a box from the pile and sure enough, there it was. My enchanted book. He picked it up and dusted it off lightly, then handed it to me. I thanked him and was about to turn away when something in the pile glistened and caught my eye. I promptly turned back and rummaged through the junk, trying to see what it was.

"Raven, what are you-"

"No way," I said, glorified.

"What? What is it?" he kept asking, confused.

"It's a dark power stone from Azarath, my home," I clarified. "This is exhilarating!"

"What does it do?" He asked to see it. I gave quick nod and he plucked it out of my hand. He turned it over a few times in his hand before he spoke. "It's gorgeous, just like you."

I smiled, giving him a long hug. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. I started to giggle, as never in my life I imagined this happening.

"Your laugh is really cute too," he complimented.

I felt myself blush and smile even more. "Thanks. But I can't show you what the gem does tonight," I said to him, the smile lingering on my rosy face.

"Oh, why not?" he asked, giving me a cute pouty face.

"I'd like to show you but it just won't work yet. Come on, let's go home," I answered, grabbing my book and his hand, and then flying off into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Please review, it's really helpful if you do!

Thank you my good choir friend Rachel for ideas about popping the ball!


	8. The Gem

**Disclaimer - **I don't own nor intend to profit from my stories of the Teen Titans. The original creators should take credit.

* * *

The next morning, I headed out to the common room with my book. I sat on the U-shaped couch, prepared to read the rest of the book since the story had been cut short when I freed Malchior. I started from where Malchior's paper face had been. Now it was simply a blank white page. I sighed and flipped the page. Before I started, I looked up and out the front windows. The world seemed so quiet, more peaceful than it ever had before. It had been a long while since the Tower had been this quiet. It was nice, very relaxing.

_After the dreaded dragon Malchior had been once again sealed inside the enchanted book, I was known as a great hero. I was loved by all of the-_

"Surprised to see you out of your room so early," a voice behind me said.

"Back for more sunrises, Robin?" I replied, not turning my body. "Well so am I," I said as I closed my book and faced him.

"I still love them," he said, his masked eyes focused on the beautiful sun as it glistened brightly half-way up the sky. "Finishing your book?" he asked kindly, sitting close next to me.

"I was," I answered, smiling at him.

"Hey, would you mind showing me what this does?" He pulled out the dark power stone I had found yesterday. He offered it to me.

"Since you're still so eager, I guess I will. However…"

Robin's smile started to fade as I paused for a quick second.

"…I still can't show you its full power at this moment," I finished.

"Why can't you show me right now?" he whined playfully.

"Because I can only use it on people who have powers, and I can't use it on myself. Sorry." _This no-power thing kept recurring in our conversations. Weird._

"Okay, well can you tell me what it does to someone with powers?" asked Robin.

"It would be much better to show you, but I can present you the first part." I took the smooth, black semi-transparent stone from his green gloved hand and took a few steps back. I shut my eyes and found my center.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Cara Piedran Rano, Zermain Calasta Mazura!"

I opened my eyes, which were now ablaze. I slightly raised my right hand, the hand tightly grasping the stone. A black energy surrounded the stone and my hand, energy different than my own. It engulfed me, covering my skin with the black energy. Then it faded away. I returned to my normal self.

"You don't seem any different," Robin observed.

"I'm not supposed to," I answered.

"So now we have to wait for the others before you can show me the rest?" he asked, looking at the clock.

"Yes. It won't be long though. I'm okay with waiting if you are," I said, reaching for his hand. I smiled, as did he. We kissed and sat down on the couch together. I sat comfortably on his lap.

"So what happens in the rest of your book? Or have I distracted you from reading?" he asked slyly.

"Definitely the second one," I said, laughing. He nibbled at my ear, chuckling.

"Let us find out what happens in your book, Raven," he said, picking my book up again. He opened it to where I had left off.

_I was loved by all the citizens of my town, Nol. But one day, I returned to Nol and the town was annihilated. All the buildings had been brutally destroyed. There were no people, no life._

"_What happened?" I asked myself. I looked around and observed the damage done. I stopped short when a girl flew up in front of me._

"_Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded._

"_Hello. My name is Haven and I am here to kill you."_

_I was taken aback. "What is your reason to commit such a deed?"_

_She flipped her hair and responded, "Why? Because you annihilated my creation, Malchior. And for that you shall pay."_

"Wow, what an interesting book you've got here," Robin said, who already had left the books world.

"I guess so," I replied, once again shutting my book.

Just then Starfire walked into the common room, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Good morning Friend Raven and Robin," she greeted happily, then her face changed a little as she saw I was enjoying sitting on Robin's lap.

"Um, excuse me friends, but what are you two doing here?" she asked with a strange quizzical look on her face.

"Oh, we were just reading Raven's book together on the couch," he answered for both of us while patting the edge of the couch.

"Okay then." Starfire slowly walked to the kitchen side of the room and started to make breakfast for everyone.

"See, I told you she likes you," I whispered into Robin's close ear.

"I'll straighten things out with her later," Robin reassured. Throughout our little conversation, Starfire glanced at us twice, the same stony look on her face.

* * *

After a wonderful breakfast prepared by the alien, I announced, "If you would like, I wish to show you guys something that you may all want to see." I looked over at my love next to me, who was smiling.

"You guys have got to see this," Robin encouraged," I have been waiting hours for it!"

"Sure man, whatcha got?" Cyborg asked.

I stood up and moved to the center of the room. My teammates followed.

"Starfire, could you please come here?" I motioned to a spot about seven feet away from me. She seemed a little reluctant, but cooperated.

"Okay, just be aware, this may hurt just a little bit."

I balanced myself and focused.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I started to form a dark energy ball in my hands.

"I'm sorry Starfire if this hurts."

The ball that had formed in my hands had grown to a formidable size. The surface of the sphere crackled with power. "Hah!" I yelled as I thrust it at her. Her eyes quickly shut as she braced for impact. There was no impact, however. The sphere simply trapped her inside. But then it happened. The ball began shocking Starfire slightly. She began to groan softly inside the sphere. Everyone looked at the sphere in shock. They were probably wondering what the hell the thing was doing to her. After a few seconds, the sphere of energy dissolved, trailing towards me, leaving Starfire on the ground, on her hands and knees. The trail of energy was light green, not a vibrant green like Starfire's power, but fainter. It flowed through the air towards my forehead. Before it reached me, I used my own power to split into it into two streams of faint green energy. I allowed one to enter the chakra on my forehead. The other I kept floating in the air for a brief moment, then I sent it into Robin's chest. Everyone just looked stunned.

"Uh, Raven? What are you doing?" Robin asked, sounding very insecure.

"Robin," I said sternly, "think of something joyful and concentrate on flight."

"Um okay," he reluctantly agreed. He thought for about five seconds before he slowly rose off the ground, to everyone's extreme surprise.

"Whoa, Robin doesn't have any powers!" everyone else yelled.

"Now Robin, feel righteous fury." Starfire's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Focus on your hands," I instructed. He did so and red spheres started to faintly surround his hands.

"Are those starbolts?" Cyborg asked in shock. I nodded. Robin had Starfire's powers. Temporarily, at least.

"This is amazing, Rae!" Robin exclaimed, powering down and landing on the floor lightly. "How long will I have these powers?"

"And do I still have mine?" Starfire inquired.

"Robin, you'll only have them for about an hour or two, or until you use that much energy I've given to you. Starfire, you still have all your powers, just slightly less energy because I removed some.

"Wait," Robin cut in, "you put some of Star's power in yourself, but you can already fly and shoot things."

"True, but now I have more power in flight and energy projectiles, not to mention strength. And mine doesn't go away.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked, utterly confused.

"My regular powers can sustain it," I explained.

Cyborg wondered, "Say if Beast Boy used the gem as you did, would he be able to activate the power?"

"Hmm," I contemplated, "no. The stone will only function for my people, people from Azarath."

"Either that or demons," added Beast Boy quietly under his breath.

I glared at him and Robin firmly punched him, notifying him of my deadly stare. He shrunk back a little.

"So now you guys are free to go," I shared.

"That's awesome, Raven!" Robin cheered, clearly exhilarated with having powers at least temporarily.

"You love the gem now, huh?" I smiled.

"I love both of them," he replied, putting a warm hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Oh look! An internet cable! Hooray! Review please!


	9. A New Friend or Lover?

**Disclaimer - **I don't own nor intend to profit from my stories. The original creaters/owners should profit from the creation of the Teen Titans.

* * *

I took my book back to my room. Sitting on my bed, I hoped to continue the interesting story concealed inside.

_She lunged at me with all her strength. I dodged it swiftly and used a dark spell against her._

"_Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Balls of energy appeared at my hands. I focused my energy and released it at her. She attempted to counter it with her own spell, but her's wasn't quite as strong. She took the blast and fell a few feet back, then uttered a curse._

"_Chazaka Mientral Buoko, Zanare!"_

_The power surged from inside her and overwhelmed me. Slowly but surely, I was reduced to nothing. Well almost nothing._

_No one ever saw Rorek again. _

The page ended there.

"Such a strange ending," I said.

I turned the page and there were only two words on an otherwise blank piece of paper.

_Until now._

I flipped the page and there resided an essence of the great wizard Rorek.

"Oh my gosh. It's the real wizard Rorek!"

"Correct, I am. The real Rorek of Nol at your service," the page answered.

"How do I know you're not some trick Malchior set up before?" I debated.

"Of all people, you should know. You vanquished him yourself, Raven," he replied.

"Do all the people in my books know me?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"I can't answer that for sure, but I know who you are. You're Raven, half demon, half human, all hero and definitely all beautiful," he listed.

"Wow, thank you," I slowly replied. He was the second character from this particular book that had hit on me.

"Why don't you explain yourself to me then?" I stated firmly.

"Well," he started. Then he explained the journeys he went on, the experiences he had, the villains he fought, and finally, some spells he knew.

"Incredible. You sound just like the hero Malchior tried to pass himself as." Then much more quietly, I added, "Also the guy I fell in love with." Rorek seemed not to hear that final comment.

Outside, I heard Robin pass by talking to Starfire. I paused reading and listened intently.

"…I like her and it's just not working between us, Star…"

I grinned, but feeling a bit sorry for Starfire frowned a little.

"Okay. Robin, if you wish for it to be like that," Starfire's voice said quietly.

"Thanks for understanding.; It means a lot," Robin's faint voice replied.

"What? What's going on out there?" Rorek asked.

"Oh nothing. My love dumped his old crush for me outside my door. How sweet is he?" I smiled gleefully.

"He's a lucky guy, I must say," he said.

"Oh thanks, Rorek. I'm flattered," I said, a little quieter.

"Would you mind saying the incantation that you used to free the evil villain?" he requested. "You know for sure it's me and not somebody else so it's safe," he reassured.

"Fine. Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex!"

The spell worked just as well the second time as it did the first, even without the mediant spell. A now fully human sorcerer stood before me.

"Thank you so much, Raven. I have wanted to be out of the book for quite some time now." He looked around my room for a second. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That sounds wonderful."

We quietly left my room and headed for the city. We started walking down Laurel.

"So what have you learned or experienced as a simple page in one of my books? "I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It kind of hurts when people drop you on your spine. There's not much to do but read when you're encased in a book," he said, taking a lot of interest in the nearby buildings. I chuckled a bit, causing him to turn and look at me.

"What? You just remind me of when Starfire first arrived to Earth," I supplied.

"Modern day is so interesting. I feel like I have a lot to learn about it and its people. How about we start with you?" he asked me.

"Oh, but I thought you already knew a lot about me," I stated.

"I do, but I'd like to know more."

I told him about my past and present with the Teen Titans. I described each Titan, and apparently I had a lot to say about Robin.

"So you have feelings for this Robin, I hear?" he asked curiously.

"Did it come across that way? I hadn't realized I had said so much," I said, astonished at how much I had blabbed to Rorek about Robin. He kept looking at me, waiting for me to answer his question.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to respond to him.

"Yes, I do have strong feelings for Robin. Actually," I admitted, "I think I'm in love with him," I finished.

"I see. I just wanted to know because I believe that I have them for you," he said seriously.

"Oh wow. Thank…you…" I trailed off. "Well, I should go. I'm going to the common room to hang out with my friends," I quickly said.

"I may not have known you for too long, but I know you're not the 'hanging out' type," he tested.

"Well it's time I tried," I insisted. I opened a portal and disappeared into the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Oooooh, ouch. Burn man. you knew Raven could be harsh but to Rorek? Hmmm... Please rate and Review! I'd like suggestions on how I can make Rorek fall in love with Raven later than just having him out of the book and bam he's in love with her. Thanks!


	10. Where is the Love?

****

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything of the Teen Titans. The original creators should take credit and profit from the creation of the Teen Titans. Thank you.

* * *

These two amazing guys liked me. Me. The one who almost destroyed the Earth. The one that cannot control her emotions lest blow up something.

_Robin. I've loved him forever and now I knew he loves me too. We've had so much history building up to this point in time. First, he welcomed me into the group, not knowing the consequences. He was the one to save me when those consequences occurred. We've had special connections, mentally and emotionally. I really understand him, and I feel he also understands me._

_Rorek, on the other hand, is so knowledgeable and kind, not to mention very open to new things. His "sort of" innocence in the worlds seems to balance out the troubles I've had in my life. Maybe this was the attraction Robin felt when he met Starfire. I seriously don't blame Starfire for falling for him. I know I have._

I realized I had started thinking about Robin again even though I was in the process of considering Rorek.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed.

I walked over to Cyborg's room to talk to him, figure out this ordeal. I arrived at his door and quietly knocked.

"Oh hey Raven. What's up?" he asked casually.

"I require your 'big brother' services," I requested.

"Oh, um, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

I went into his room, shutting the metal door behind me. I began to talk slowly, but soon enough the floodgates opened and I spilled everything.

"Hmm…Do you know who you love more?" he asked politely.

"Honestly, I know his name starts with an 'R'," I temporized.

"Haha, very funny. But seriously," he said.

I exhaled and replied softly, "I've been thinking, and…" I stopped. He waited patiently.

There was a small thump against Cyborg's door. A picture fell from an above shelf onto my lap. From outside the room, we heard Robin's voice.

"Haha Beast Boy! Take that!"

Beast Boy shouted back, "I'll get you for that! The Stankball is going to your head next!"

I looked at the picture that had fallen into my lap. It was a photo of Cyborg and Robin, looking as happy as ever.

"Destiny knows," I said, handing the photo to Cyborg. "It's Robin."

"Well," he objected, "it's not like I have a pic of Rorek in my room to fall in your lap."

I disregarded the comment. "Cyborg, I know it's Robin. I've loved him forever and always. How am I going to tell Rorek though?" I asked, changing the subject promptly.

"Just do it. If he truly loves you, he'll understand. As cheesy as it sounds and is, for that matter, guys actually do want girls to be happy in their relationships, even if it isn't with them," he answered, sharing some information from a guy's point of view.

"Thanks, Cy. You're a great friend," I thanked, putting a hand on his cybernetic shoulder.

"No problem, Rae." I nodded and started back to my room.

As I turned a corner, I heard Robin talking to someone. I listened for a second, realizing it was Rorek. I heard parts of their conversation about something. That something was me.

"Raven says she has the feelings for you," Rorek confronted Robin.

"She does. Good. But why do you care? Heck, why do you know and who the hell are you?" a confused Robin asked.

"I am Rorek of Nol. I am from the same binding as Malchior, the dragon." Rorek introduced.

"What are you doing here? Did Raven free you?"

"Indeed. She did," he confirmed.

"So why are you telling me? Do you have feelings for _my_ Raven?" Robin asked, advancing slightly towards the sorcerer. Rorek held up his hands near his head, signaling he did not want to battle unless absolutely necessary. Robin backed off a little.

"Even if I did, it would be Raven's choice who she wants to be with," Rorek said, avoiding Robin's direct question.

"You're not answering my question, Rorek,"

"Fine. Yes, I do. Very much so, actually," he finally answered, stepping backwards a bit.

"We're done talking." With that, Robin sternly turned around and walked out. Rorek simply leaned against the wall, sighing.

"Well at least he made it back to the tower," I said, not optimistically.

I walked to the door of my room, passing him. I avoided his blue eyes as I went into my room. He noticed and started to get up.

"I don't want to talk." I shut the steel door behind me.

* * *

I read a different book to pass the time for a few hours after dinner. At 9 pm, I gave up.

"This isn't working. I need to get some tea and some air," I decided.

I left my room to see Rorek, still sitting there, playing with his hands. As emotionally troubled I was at this point, I still had some feelings for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have anywhere to go," I realized sincerely. "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the Titans."

He agreed and followed me to the common room. The room was vibrant with energy and light. Cy and BB were playing video games and Robin and Starfire were chatting. Robin's bright smile fell as he saw who I had brought with me.

Cyborg paused the game and turned to face me from the couch in the center of the room.

"Uh Raven, who's this?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"This," I said, motioning to Rorek, "is Rorek, the actual wizard from the same book that Malchior was from," I explained. Looks of understanding washed over everyone's faces, all except one.

"Oh glorious! You are enjoying the modern Earth, yes?" Starfire asked, rushing up to shake the sorcerer's hand.

"Indeed, I am. Earth so far has proved to be a beautiful and wonderful place. Beautiful much as yourself."

Starfire blushed and giggled. On Robin's face was utter confusion. I was consternated as well.

_Rorek says he has the feelings for me and now he flirts with Starfire?_

"I'm Cyborg, that's Beast Boy, and that's Robin, the confused looking guy over there," Cyborg introduced.

"And this gorgeous young lady would be?"

"Starfire. Princess Starfire of Tamaran," Starfire clarified.

"Ah, very nice to meet you all," Rorek said, winking at the alien. Another giggle escaped Starfire's lips as she floated back to the kitchen counter. Robin and I simply stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Beast Boy asked. Both of us snapped back to reality and said, "Sure." I promptly walked over to the counter where Starfire was and hurriedly made myself a cup of herbal tea.

"Raven?" Robin alerted me to the stream of boiling water that threatened to burn my hand.

I took a small sip of my tea and said, "I need some air." I promptly left the room and went up to the roof.

Once there, I sat down n the edge of the Tower's rooftop, my legs easily crossed hanging over the side. I drank my tea and placed the half empty cup to my right. I drew in a breath of the crisp night air. The stars were out and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Soft but familiar footsteps approached from behind me.

"Are you just as confused as I am about what happened back there?" Robin's loving voice asked, as he sat down next to me on my left.

I sighed, releasing all that wondrous evening air I had taken in. "First he tells me he has feelings for me and then he hits on Starfire?" I asked, exasperated. "But why are you confused?"

"I found him in the hallway to your room and we ended up talking about you," he confessed.

"Oh," I said, recalling the snippets of their conversation I had overheard. "And he told you he likes me?"

He nodded and continued.

"I asked him some other stuff and he told me how he got there and what you guys had been talking about prior to our meeting in the hallway.

We sat silently for a minute, presumably both thinking. I looked up to the sky, as if seeing if the answer to everything was inscribed in the stars. Just then, a shooting star flew across the dark night sky. Robin also looked up. He said, "Hey, a shooting star! Make a wish." We both closed our eyes and made our respective wishes.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him.

"What did _you_ wish for?" he countered playfully.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Same time then."

"I wish that Robin would be my boyfriend."

"I wish that Raven would be my girlfriend."

We both grinned hugely at each other.

"What do you say?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Our simultaneous yes' brought us together in a tight, warm hug.

"So it's official," I confirmed, enwrapped in his strong arms.

"It absolutely is," he responded sweetly..

We leaned in at the same time and had yet another sweet kiss under the bright moon and shimmering stars.

"Robin?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note - **Naww, isn't that just so sweet? Too cheesy? Perfect? What ever you think tell me! Please review and comment!


	11. A Sweet Sunrise

**Disclaimer – **I don't own nor intend to profit from the Teen Titans. The original creators should take credit and profit from the creation of the Titans. Whoo… You could say I own the character Haven though.

**Author's Note - **Is anyone having issues seeing Chapter 10? I've had one reader inform me of this situation, and I wanted to know if anyone else was having that problem. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

That night, we ended up sleeping on the Titan's Tower rooftop. The summer's cool night air was just perfect. We both awoke to a beautiful sunrise.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Robin greeted.

"Was that to me or to the actual sun?" I asked a little sleepily, having just woken up.

"To you, of course," he answered, his beautiful face looking lovingly at me.

"Oh what a nickname for someone who is devastatingly evil." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

A little beeping sound interrupted our moment. Robin pulled out his communicator from his belt. "Robin and Raven here."

"Yo dude!" Cyborg's voice hollered. "Where are you guys?" He moved his head trying to see behind us. "Are you guys outside?"

"Yeah. Me and my _girlfriend_ are up on the roof."

"You and your girl-what? Wow, congrats, guys!" Cyborg said happily. Robin put his arm over my shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry to ruin your guys' moment, but I have a report saying that the components of Ternion are attacking, guess, the power plant, sewer, and well, Cinderblock's just in the city," Cyborg informed.

"Wow, so early too. You think Slade sent them?" I asked.

"That would be really hard for him to do though. He should still be in custody," Robin argued.

"Yeah, but Slade is Slade. With him, anything is possible," I replied.

"Agreed. Now, I'm going to send me and B to Plasmus, Star to Overload, and you guys to Cinderblock. Sound good to you?" Cyborg asked Robin for confirmation.

"Perfect. Let's go!" Robin swiftly put away his communicator and started to reach for my hand so I could take us downtown.

"Wait," I said, pulling my hand away slightly.

"What?"

"How would you like to try flying again?"

He looked excited so I took that as a yes. I focused and was able to regenerate some of Starfire's energy from within me. I directed the flow of power into Robin's chest.

"So do you still have her powers too?" he quickly asked me.

"Yeah."

"Cool," he said.

"You know what to do," I reassured him. Sure enough, he started to fly so I flew after him. He turned his head back and yelled to me, "Are you sure I won't just stop flying and start falling?"

"I'm sure. But if you do, I'll be sure to catch you."

We continued flying until I could almost see Cinderblock throwing large cars around like toys.

"There!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"No, here!" a female voice from behind me yelled. I started to turn around but the girl flew at me and pushed me into the side of a tall building. I heard people scream as I rammed the side. I recovered to see the girl mouthing words and white energy appearing between her hands. Instantly, my mind was flooded with recognition.

"You're…you're…" I stammered.

"Haven," she finished.

"But you battled Rorek a thousand years ago!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Correct, but I was never destroyed. Since I created Malchior, I can surely create a potion that will keep me young!" she completed arrogantly.

"Uh, Raven, who is this?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Haven. She's a witch that battled Rorek before she almost obliterated him. She also _created_ Malchior," I informed.

"Oh," was all Robin said.

Haven cackled as I pulled out my own communicator and contacted Cyborg.

"We're going to be a little late…"

* * *

**Author's Note - **so, what'd you think? Good? I actually really like the beginning. Tell me what you think! Review please!


	12. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer - **I do not own nor intend to profit from the Teen Titans. I simply made up this story's plot line. I do not have the rights to any of the characters except Haven, which came from the depths of my mind. Thank You.

* * *

"We're taking you down, Haven!" I yelled, trying to convince myself.

"Down you shall go." She uttered a spell and targeted me. I felt myself start to sink. Then I plummeted down to the street below. Quickly, I created a dark energy platform to bring myself back up to her level.

"You can't take me down that easily," I said to her sternly.

I started shooting energy beams at her, all of which she dodged. I frowned, frustrated. Robin used his temporary new power and flung red starbolts at Haven. A few hit her and she recoiled. She retreated down to the street level. Robin and I followed her in close pursuit. She started a chant, causing nearby lamp posts and signs to melt and fall down on us. Robin was hit by one. He struggled against the heavy weight as it threatened to crush him into the ground. I remembered something I should have told him earlier.

"Robin! Feel boundless confidence! You can do it!" I screamed.

He took my encouragement and soon enough was able to fly up while holding the half melted pole.

"Wow! I have alien strength!" he exclaimed. He then threw the melted pole at Haven. A swing and a hit. She flew back through two buildings.

"Was there anything in your book that could help us defeat her?" Robin asked, a little desperation in his voice.

"Not that I'm aware of. Perhaps if we had the rest of the team, but they're on the opposite sides of the city and we're smack dab in the middle," I replied.

"We have to do something!" He flew at her and jammed her back into the building, clutching her throat.

"Surrender now!" he ordered.

"Over my dead body," she retorted.

"That can be arranged. Very. Easily," I scolded so seriously that even Robin cringed a little. I felt Rage taking over a little.

"She's serious, you know," he said, siding with me.

Haven nodded and then said, "Calestone Endere Procari Galcema!" and the entire building she was pressed against exploded. She fell back into the dust and presumably flew away. The dust cleared, revealing the skeleton of the building and rubble at the bottom.

"She got away…"Robin said, punching a steel bar. It bent considerably due to Robin's enhanced strength.

"We should go defeat Cinderblock now," I said.

"Agreed. Let's go."

We flew together to Cinderblock, Haven's curse having been lifted. I started the battle by hurling a vacant bus at Cinderblock. Robin followed with a flurry of red starbolts. I noticed his starbolts were having less and less of an effect on the rock monster. The energy I had given him was dwindling rapidly.

"Robin! The powers I gave you are fading! Fly over to the rooftop before you fall!" I yelled over the sound of Cinderblock roaring.

Robin flew over to a building but his powers gave out just before he could touch the edge.

"Aaaah!" he yelled as he fell to the ground where certain death awaited with an open mouth. He fumbled around on his belt but couldn't locate his grappling hook.

Just then, Cinderblock hefted a large school bus full of kids, prepared to smack it down hard on the ground. I was torn. Should I save my love that is falling to his death or save the future, the children?

I decided I've have to split myself. Something I hadn't tried before. But as Cyborg had said when he was fighting Atlas, "First time for everything."

I summoned my sides within me and released them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled much more fiercely than normal. My sides emerged from me and I quickly sent them off to save the kids and fight Cinderblock. I, the original Raven, went to Robin's aid.

I rushed desperately to him, just saving him from his death. He sighed and kept to me close as I lowered us safely to the ground.

"What did you do?" he wondered after he recovered, looking at the different colored Ravens fighting Cinderblock. "Why are there several of my girlfriend?" he asked again, completely bewildered.

"Those are my sides. They're my emotions that empower my personal being. When I fight, Bravery, the green one," I pointed out, "often takes over. When I'm scared, which I hope is never, Timid, the gray one, controls me. And I always have Intelligence, the yellow one with glasses, in my mind."

"That explains why you're so smart," Robin complimented. "Who's the purple one that seems to be kicking major butt?" he pointed out.

"That one," I said, smiling, "would be my newest side, Love."

"May I ask why she's so strong?" he asked, slightly grinning.

I laughed a bit, knowing he already knew the answer. "Their strength is controlled by how much of their respective emotion I'm feeling. Love's power is so strong because I'm in love."

Robin smiled as did I.

"Well we should go help Love and the others with Cinderblock and the rest of the Titans," Robin suggested.

We flew over to them; I now carried Robin since his powers were gone. I hurled him at Cinderblock. He prepared to kick the rock man and then hit him straight in the chest. Cinderblock staggered backwards, but quickly recovered.

"Let's do this the good old fashioned way," he said, pulling out his explosive discs. I recollected my sides and flew after him. Robin threw disc after disc and I levitated objects and attack the rock collection with them. Cinderblock attempted to punch at me, but I evaded his attacks. Robin used all of his human strength to throw Cinderblock into the street. I finished the battle by slamming a huge cement truck onto Cinderblock.

"The birds to Cyborg. We're done here with Cinderblock. How are you guys doing?" Robin spoke through the communicator.

"Me and BB just took care of Plasmus easy. I think Star's just about done too," Cyborg answered.

"Cool. Meet back at the Tower for dinner?" Robin asked.

"You got it! Metal man, out." Cyborg ended the communication.

I took Robin back to the Tower and he said he needed to go to his room for something. I went back to my room to comfortably wait for Cyborg to cook up something. I heard a soft knock at my door. I opened it up, revealing my smiling boyfriend.

"Hi there," he greeted me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I got something for you." He brought out a small black velvet box from behind his back and handed it to me.

I opened it to see that Robin had taken the time to take my dark energy stone and make it a necklace.

"Oh Robin, thank you."

"I just thought it looked great with your eyes so I thought, why not make it into a necklace?" he reasoned. "Anyways, the main reason I came here was to ask you out on a date tomorrow. We could go see a movie, take a trip to the museum, whatever you want to do," he happily offered.

"That sounds incredibly wonderful. I'd love to go out tomorrow," I accepted lovingly.

"Okay, so we'll go out for lunch," he confirmed.

"Dinner's ready!" Cyborg called from the kitchen.

"Speaking of food, let's go eat!" Robin said.

"You know," I realized, "we haven't told the other Titans except Cyborg about 'us'."

"You're right," he pondered. "Would you like to?"

"I think we should," I replied.

"We'll tell them before we eat then."

I nodded and we hurried off to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Once we got there, the rest of the team was already seated. Beast Boy noticed us first.

"Hey guys!" but then he paused. "Uh, dudes? You know you guys are kinda holding hands?"

"We know. We just wanted you guys to," I said, smiling at Robin.

"Well then," Starfire interjected. I thought she was going to object but instead she merely said, "I believe you should know that Rorek and I are currently doing the dating as well," she announced.

"Wow, two couples within Titan's Tower in like two days! Well alright!" Cyborg cheered happily.

The room suddenly turned dark with silence.

"No, one couple within Titan's Tower. Rorek is _not_ a Titan," Robin objected.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" I asked, not having seen him around.

"Uh, Star?" Beast Boy turned to the alien.

"I do not know his whereabouts either," she shrugged.

"Well let's eat!" Cyborg threw in, thoroughly changing the subject. "Tonight's salad and tofu night!" Robin, Starfire, and I all slightly groaned unhappy with Beast Boy's preferred dinner selection.

"Are you freaking cereal?" Beast Boy exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Yeah man, since you've been such a great friend to me and the rest of us," Cyborg claimed. Then he leaned over to us and smiled. "Don't worry, I've got great steaks ready for y'all if you don't want to eat BB's tofu." All three of us sighed in relief.

"Dig in!" Beast Boy yelled, loading himself up with a lot of salad and even more tofu.

* * *

After we had finished our dinner, Robin suggested watching a movie.

"You guys care to watch a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah sure! Do we have the usual suggestions?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy and Starfire nodded, both knowing that Cyborg knew the shape shifter wanted comedy and the alien didn't really care.

"Actually, tonight I was going to switch my vote to action," I said, to everyone's surprise.

"I was just about to suggest horror for you," Robin said, turning to me.

"Well with two swapped votes, we still have the usual five," Cyborg pointed out.

Robin was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Wait. Listen," I insisted, quickly quieting everyone down.

From the roof, just above the common room's ceiling, came a voice.

"Your real life horror movie starts right now."

Instantly, the ceiling caved in and showered us with debris. A metal beam nearly missed Robin's head.

"What is happening?" Starfire wondered, sounding a little scared.

"Haven."

"What are you doing here, witch?" Robin demanded.

"Oh just to finish what I started," she calmly stated, examining her black manicure. She wore a black and royal blue corset-type dress and black knee high leather boots. Her ebony hair was styled short and spiky, resembling Robin's hair just a little.

"Do you guys know her?" Beast Boy asked.

"We've met," Robin completed for the both of us.

"So what do we do?" asked Cyborg.

"We fight. Titans, GO!"

Robin promptly threw an explosive disc at Haven with a "Hyah!" It exploded upon impact. Cyborg shot his loaded sonic cannon at her. She muttered foreign words which made her able to control some objects in the room to use as projectiles. I launched black energy at her stomach with all my might. It hit her square on. She fell down with a grunt. Then I thought of something that could help us defeat her.

I quickly turned to Robin who was next to me. "Robin, do you still have any of Red X's weapons?"

"Yeah, a few in the safe box. Why?"

I continued looking at him until he understood.

"Come on," I said, grabbing him and teleporting to the safe.

Once there, Robin put his gloved hand on the scanner key, granting us access to the safe. The huge metal doors slid open, revealing the place where the suit should have been, but since it was stolen, we didn't know where it was or who was taking it for a joy ride. Robin reached out to the panel again and pushed a red button with a black X on it.

"Shouldn't the colors be switched?" I asked.

"It's so I can distinguish which button opens the suit and weapons," he answered.

After a few grinds and whirs of the gears, we were presented with the box of weapons. Robin opened it, rapidly sorting out the tools until he came across the one we needed: the adhesive X. We ran back to the main room to find the rest of the Titans losing to Haven.

"Try this on for size!" Robin yelled, aiming the X at her mouth. It easily stuck to her face and worked perfectly.

"Mmmmm!"Her muffled cries did nothing against us now.

"How did you think of using X's weapons?" Robin asked me, clearly impressed.

"I just remembered when you used it on me and I couldn't use my powers," I answered, congratulating Intelligence in my head.

"So now that she's taken care of, we should go find Rorek," Cyborg suggested. Robin and I simultaneously shook our heads rapidly, trying to subtly signal Cyborg not to speak about Rorek in front of Haven, who was bent on destroying him as well as myself.

"Whht?" She tried even harder to speak now. "Rrrk's hrr? I'm gnna kill him!" She calmed down a teeny bit. "Thnn I'll b bckk fr you, Rvn," she threatened.

"Bring her down to the station if you will, Star," Robin requested.

"Of course," Starfire agreed. She took a screaming Haven down to the super power prison down in the city.

"You sure she'll be fine alone?" Cyborg asked, a bit worried. "Haven's quite formidable."

"She'll be fine. That dirty witch can't use her spells without saying them first. That's the worst thing about being a witch or being someone who uses spells," I answered. "I'd know."

"So your book was a true story then, considering all three of the characters, presumably good and bad, have appeared in our lives these past few days," Robin said.

"It is," I confirmed.

"So…now what?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Once Star gets back, we have dessert!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"And we'll be sure to find Rorek tomorrow," Robin reassured. I was surprised he was willing to bring up finding Rorek. I sensed Robin and Rorek weren't the best of friends.

Starfire flew back into the room and said, "Haven has been contained."

"Great! Let's have dessert!" Robin decided.

We all sat down and gorged on the Rainbow Sherbet Beast Boy had chosen, not knowing Rorek was very nearby.

* * *

**Author's Note - **If you're still reading my story, THANK YOU! If you're not, poo you. But from here, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT CAN HAPPEN so suggestions are SOOOO welcome and encouraged. I'll even credit you for the idea if I end up choosing it! So R&R and comment! Thanks!


	13. Where is Rorek?

**A Black Envelope Ch 13**

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything of the Titans, never have, and never will. I simply made up this story's plot line. I do not wish to profit from my stories or the creation of the Titans. I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning, I was in the common room on the couch. I tapped into my mind and senses, trying to locate Rorek. I touched the necklace Robin had given me as it greatly helped me relax and foccus. Robin sat next to me on the black couch, attempting to decipher my calm facial expression. He noticed I wasn't saying my mantra like I usually would when meditating.

"Raven? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but what are you doing? It doesn't seem like you're meditating," he asked.

I levitated, unmoving and answered.

"Finding Rorek. Just as I found you," I stated while meditating calmly, not bothering to open my eyes and be distracted by his lovely face.

Robin kept quiet, letting me focus.

My soul self flew out of my body and subsequently out of the Tower.

"He's outside," Robin quietly muttered to himself, trying not to disturb me.

Just them, Beast Boy burst into the room with a cheery expression on his face.

"Who wants to play some video-"

"Beast Boy, quiet!" Robin harshly shushed, putting a finger to his lips and pointing at me.

"She's meditated with me in the room before," Beast boy objected, completely aware of his loudness.

"Yes," Robin quietly agreed," but she's not meditating. She's finding Rorek," he hurriedly finished.

_I saw him._

Rorek wandered around underground, deep beneath an island. He looked around. All he saw was destroyed. Boulders from the crumbling wall lay strewn on the metal grid floor. The remains of a machine were in the middle of the room. He looked up to see a circle of rock high above his head. He wondered where he was. Suddenly, he sensed my presence.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he yelled, surveying the room with narrowed eyes.

"Rorek, stay calm. It's Raven," I stated through thoughts.

"How…you're in my head?" he asked, confused.

"How I am communicating to you is not of importance. Your location, however, is."

"I don't-"

His reply was cut short by a voice.

"Hello there. What are you doing in my lair?" the cold deep voice asked, sending a chill down Rorek's spine, so fierce that even I shuddered.

"Who…who are you?" a breathless Rorek asked.

"You don't need to know at this point. All you need to do is accept this." He held out his open hand to reveal a badge with a symbol on it. Rorek took it, examining the pale blue badge.

"S? My name is Rorek."

"So I've heard. I've been watching you, Rorek." He paused a bit before saying the sorcerer's name, putting a little emphasis on _Rorek._ "You're good. Very good," the man said in a mysterious tone.

"Thank you, sir. But please explain the 'S'," Rorek requested.

"Sir. I like that. Why don't we make that my little nickname you shall refer to me by as my apprentice."

"What shall you call me?" Rorek asked.

"Slade's apprentice. _My_ apprentice."

* * *

**Author's Note - **I apologize for the short chapter, but I've had my first real writer's block recently. I still haven't developed much of this following idea, but today I just came up with another idea for a story, so look for that once I finish this one. When I finish this one, I don't know. Ideas would be WONDERFUL! Thanks! Review and comment please!


	14. The Apprentice

**A Black Envelope Ch 14**

**Disclaimer –** I do not own anything of the Teen Titans. The original creators of the Titans should take the credit and profit. I do not intend to profit from my stories. I simply made up this story's plot line. I OWN NOTHING ELSE.

* * *

"I have been meaning to train with someone so I can be a better sorcerer. How can your powers help me?" said Rorek, completely oblivious to Slade's status with the Titans (being their worst enemy).

Slade played along. "I can show you how to defeat, say, a shape shifter, an alien, a robot, a demon, and a human," Slade suggested, an evil grin lurking under his dark mask.

"I see. But where would we find such targets here?"

"Leave that to me, apprentice."

* * *

I gasped, shocking my soul self back into my body. Apparently, I completely spooked Robin as well, who had been lovingly staring at me. And Robin never was spooked.

"Aaaah! What did you see?" Robin asked, panting lightly.

"Rorek," I slowly revealed, "is…" I walked over to Terra's old room, now vacant. He followed close behind, anxious for my answer.

I picked up a photo of Terra wearing Slade's uniform and looked at it for a second.

"Rorek is Terra?" A voice startled me, causing me to accidentally drop the frame. It hit the floor and cracked down the center. I looked over at the bed to see the source of the disembodied voice. Beast Boy was situated on Terra's bed in a comfortable sitting position.

"How did you know I was talking about Rorek?" I asked, eyeing him.

"I have ears!" he replied, gesturing to his pointy green ears.

I ignored the changeling and turned back to Robin.

"Rorek is?" he egged, trying to wretch the final words out of me. He took the cracked photo frame and glanced at it for a quick moment before returning his glance to me.

"Rorek is Slade's apprentice."

Robin's jaw dropped. Behind me, Beast Boy fell off the bed. I nodded and hung my head sullenly.

Suddenly Robin's fist hammered the nearby table

"I _knew_ he wasn't good. For you, for anybody!" he yelled through gritted teeth. "We need to warn the others," he said, regaining his serious composure. "Especially Starfire."

We rushed into the common room once again finding Cyborg playing video games and Starfire was watching.

"Guys! Big news!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he burst through the door, waving his arms around frantically.

"What is up?" Starfire asked, not using the normal contraction.

"Rorek is Slade's apprentice!" I burst out.

"WHAT? It cannot be so!"Starfire insisted, tears starting to expose themselves in her big emerald eyes. "My Rorek would not do such a thing!" She stomped on the ground. He body had tensed up very quickly.

"Star, you hardly know the guy. We all," Cyborg motioned to all of us, "barely know this Rorek character. So far, it isn't looking good for the guy. Robin's right. He's not a Titan," Cyborg said, referring to Robin's firm statement the previous night. Starfire sighed, knowing he was right, and Rorek was not. I felt bad for her. But then I thought and I realized it was entirely my fault.

_It all started with Malchior in the book!_

"It's all my fault!" I suddenly screamed, completely enraged.

"Raven, what do you-" Beast Boy tried to ask.

"Save it. I brought Malchior into this world. I destroyed him. I freed Rorek. Now he's Slade's apprentice. Since I killed Malchior, Haven's bent on annihilating me and Rorek. We're in this stupid situation because of me!" I wailed, having lost all control.

Robin instantly rushed closer and tried to comfort me.

"Raven, it's okay. We'll get through this all together," he reassured, giving me a hug.

I breathed in his scent and quickly calmed down.

"Okay. What do we do?" I asked, mostly back to my normal self.

"If he's willingly working for Slade," Robin started, but stopped, seeing Starfire cringe. He took a breath and continued. "Then we'd have to take him down. Just like any other criminal."

"Don't you guys see this?" Beast Boy interrupted loudly. The other Titans looked at him weirdly. I kept my straight expression. Beast Boy kept ranting, despite the looks he got from his friends. "This is JUST LIKE TERRA! And how did she end up? A goddamn statue!" He was breathing quite heavily at the end of his revelation.

Cyborg was the first to react.

"B, Rorek is not going to turn into stone. And since when do you swear?'

"It doesn't matter. We're going to lose him to Slade!" Beast Boy yelled, clutching his head in frustration since none of his friends believed him.

"Hey hey hey!" Robin shouted even louder than Beast Boy's outburst.

"Have you forgotten Slade's original apprentice? _I _wasn't lost to that filthy creep. Rorek could be just as strong as me and get out!" Robin defended.

_I have had enough._

"QUIET!" Silence flooded the room. All the attention had turned to me.

"Bickering about what might happen rather than doing something about it can be a _fatal_ mistake. Think about it. Had you guys and Robin not saved me, it's likely the world would have ended."

It seemed that my bluntness had finally sunken in. The rest of the team simply nodded.

"Now, what are we going to do?" I repeated.

"Go down there and defeat him and Slade," Cyborg pressed.

"That won't be easy," Beast Boy considered.

"I agree with both of you. It won't be easy but has to be done," confirmed Robin.

Starfire said nothing.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do it, Starfire," I apologized.

"I understand. I believe I was just infatuated with him because he was so incredibly nice to me," Starfire said, looking down at her boots.

"Of course he was nice to you, he was hitting on you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Rorek did not hit me!" Starfire objected. Beast Boy simply shook his head.

"Please, we need to go," I pushed.

"Raven's right," Robin agreed. "Where to?"

"It seemed like they were in Slade's lair where he attempted to sink Titan's Tower when the geomancer was still here."

"Good. Your guys'…er…your, tunnel should still be there." Robin avoided mentioning the double crosser.

Cyborg checked the time. "It's 12:06. Guess what's for lunch? A giant can of Slade and Rorek butt whoop!"

* * *

We walked through the dark tunnel I had created a while ago. Minutes later, we arrived at Slade's old lair, when Terra had once "proved" herself worthy. I always knew she couldn't be trusted.

"So…where is everybody?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I was about to say the same thing for once," Robin agreed.

We all looked around for any signs of movement. I spotted something that looked like a dark human figure. I nudged Robin and pointed. "There," I said.

It started walking toward us. Its broad shoulders becoming larger and larger as it closed in. It stepped into the light and revealed itself to us.

"Slade." Robin balled up his fists.

"Easy, Boy Wonder, I'm not here to fight," Slade calmly stated. "But I am pretty sure you know who is."

Rorek jumped out from behind him, and evil look plastered on his face. Then he relaxed.

"Sir, you did not inform me that I was training against the Teen Titans."

"You are not training against the real Teen Titans, these are simply very life like creations of mine."

Slade played Rorek so easily, like a dog. Rorek attacked us, thoroughly believing Slade's story.

He fought hand to hand against Beast Boy and won, since Beast Boy relied heavily on his animal forms. He moved onto Cyborg and Starfire, battling them both at once. A magic spell here, a sonic cannon there. Starfire flew into Rorek, pushing him against the wall. He struggled against her.

"Please, Rorek, stop! We are your friends! We are not Slade's creations, we are real people!" Starfire pleaded, slightly lessening her hold on Rorek.

"No, you cannot be. You are just making me fight harder! Tricky!" He punched Starfire in the stomach and forced her away with a spell.

Robin leaned towards me and said, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our date. I'll take you out after we finish this." I nodded and flew over to Rorek.

"If you're so stupid that you've become Slade's apprentice and now you're battling us, we might as well pound you into the ground. I'll start, personally."

"Raven? Is it really you?" My straight-forwardness seemed to work again.

"No! It is not! But your creations are perfect!" Rorek said, turning to Slade. The villain laughed.

"Of course they are."

Rorek was shouting now. "I must defeat you! I must train to be a better sorcerer!" He shot numerous energy bolts at me.

I levitated, waving my hands around, blocking Rorek's attacks with little shields from my hands.

"Is that all this is to you? Some kind of training? A test? From Slade?" I furiously bombarded him with questions.

"What does it matter to you, robot?"

"I am _not_ a robot! A true full robot cannot love. I used to love you, but then I found out how you really acted in the real world. Now, I am in love with Robin and WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

With that final statement, I unleashed my full power onto him in the shape of a giant raven. He took the major attack and collapsed on the ground.

"Wow…" Robin sighed, having watched our entire fight.

"Do you still believe we are not real people? The real Teen Titans?" I spat, my eyes ablaze with white fury.

He writhed on the ground in pain.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"You…you are the true Titans. My master is a liar," Rorek finally realized.

"Not to mention a thief and a highly hated villain," Robin added.

Rorek got up and apologized to the team.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. But my master here," Rorek said, raising his voice and turning to Slade, "failed to mention he was a villain!"

"You never asked," Slade retorted, slightly laughing.

"Well I am leaving you. I will no longer be training with you any longer, Slade."

Now Slade's laugh subsided.

"Actually, you won't be training with anyone at all." Slade extended his right arm and hovered over a light blue button before pressing it down hard. A flat line beep from the badge on Rorek's chest filled the room.

Slade counted, "In 3…2…1…"

BOOM

* * *

**Author's Note - **Haha, didn't see that coming didja? Well tell me what you think about my story! R&R!


	15. The End of it All

**A Black Envelope Ch 15**

**Disclaimer –** I OWN NOTHING OF THE TEEN TITANS. I do not intend to profit from the Teen Titans. I simply made up this story's plot line. Thank you.

* * *

The area was engulfed in light. I quickly reacted and jumped to the ground, grabbing something along the way down. The light and energy passed over me, curled up on the ground.

Then the room returned to normal. I opened my once tightly closed eyes to see that the thing I had grabbed was the Boy Wonder, my boyfriend, Robin.

He was breathing heavily, staring back at me. We slowly rose from the ground like the rest of the Titans and looked at where Rorek should have been standing.

_Did Rorek just explode?_

Starfire and Beast Boy gasped and Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"He's gone." I broke the cold, eerie silence, my voice replacing the light from the explosion.

"For real?" Beast Boy quivered.

"Dude, the poor guy just detonated," Cyborg said seriously. "No way he could have survived."

Starfire quickly turned to Cyborg and began to weep quietly. Cyborg comforted her, not taking his eyes off the spot of Rorek's death.

I felt tears of my own start to well up inside my eyes but I refused to let go. Turns out, he was just like Terra. He went to the dark side but realized his errors and reverted to the good side and died trying to protect himself and us. Beast Boy was right, for once.

"Did Slade get away?" I asked Robin, ignoring the fact that my voice broke.

"I think so."

"So, do you guys want to go out for lunch? Pizza maybe?" Cyborg suggested, trying to lighten the mood, which was nearly impossible at this point.

"You guys go ahead. Raven and I are going out," Robin replied, grabbing my hand.

"You guys have fun," Cyborg responded, walking back through the tunnel still hugging Starfire with Beast Boy walking slowly behind.

I didn't really have the energy to teleport us out of the cave since my heated battle with Rorek took a lot out of me. Instead, we walked through the tunnel Terra and I had made.

Robin held my hand with his soft but firm grip like he did the day of my prophecy, but our hands were at our sides.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"It wasn't your fault. It was all mine. Had I not brought him into the world, Slade would have never found him and now he wouldn't be dead!" I spat out Rorek's current status.

"You were just trying to help. You couldn't have known," Robin comforted.

"I can much such stupid mistakes!" I yelled.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes, even me."

_Robin was admitting to me that he made mistakes. He never did that!_

"But you told Cyborg that you didn't make mistakes, that they didn't happen," I reluctantly recalled.

"I know better now. Everyone does stupid things, messes up, and makes mistakes. Not everything can be helped," he explained.

"Thanks, you know, for everything," I told him sincerely.

"That's what best friends are for."

* * *

Later that day, at around 6 o'clock, I returned to my room and retrieved my book. I picked up a glass box that held some of my other books. I emptied it and put the box on the ground and placed my book into it. I pulled out a box of matches and lit one. The orange flame brought heat to my face. I dropped the burning match into the box which contained my book. The book's cover and pages were set ablaze. After only five minutes, I watched the final embers of my past burn out. I turned around and left my room with my future, a boy named Robin.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note – **Well that's it! Hopefully you enjoyed my second fan fiction. If you thought it was too suddenly tragic and should be listed Suspense/Tragedy or Tragedy/Romance or whatever, TELL ME! (BTW that's not my worst tradegy type idea I can bring. Ask **darkness168**, I can do MUCH worse). Also, whatever suggestions, comments, questions, anything that has to do with the story really, feel free to PM or Review! Thanks for all the help!


End file.
